Jurassic Park: Mainland
by jurassicpotter2k
Summary: This story is more Primeval, Okay? Two brothers stumble upon something strange. As the story goes, it gets more Primeval style.
1. Chapter 1

_**INTRODUCTION**_

It was an ordinary day for Ron Tucker and his brother, JP. They both like Reptiles, Dinosaurs, Small animals,ect. They went to the very edge of the property while Turtle Hunting. Little did they know that **BIG** trouble was brewing there, and it was coming threateningly fast.

**Chapter 1:** _Discovery_

" Hey, Ron! Come here! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"

Ron ran towards his brother's screams. He was starting to regret coming to this end of the property. His heart was racing and as he rounded the dirt mound...

" BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", JP jumped out and screamed. Ron had fallen over because he could hardly breathe. He was half terrified and half dying from laughter.

"You really got me there, man!"

"You should've seen your face! Priceless!" JP went back into a severe state of the giggles.

Sometimes, JP could really get to Ron's very last nerve. He'd scared the living daylights out of Ron just about a million times, so you'd think he'd be used to it, but nope.

Just then, a crash in the woods startled the boys. They both started running as fast as possible back to the house. It was a wooded area for a lot of the run, so they could hardly see.

Ron stumbled on a root and fell into a clearing.

"HHHIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Ron thought he had stepped on an angry snake, but when he looked up, it was a lot worse.

A large animal, a reptile, was standing on it's hind legs in front of him. It was yellow with black spots on it's back. It was big, about 20ft long. It was staring at him, flaring a vomit green neck frill at him. On it's head were two crests that made a 'V'. Behind it, though, was something very odd. It had an orange glow to it, it was floating in midair with what looked like diamonds floating around it.

_**BAM!**_

The animal spit him in the eyes. It was smart. It waited for Ron's attention to wander off to saliva burned his eyes badly. This was just _perfect!_ There were frozen explosions happening, venomous spit in his eyes, and a **HUNGRY** Dilophosaurus was lunging at him. It was about to jump when a primordial animal call echoed through the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: DINOSAURS?!**

**The Dilophosaur's head jerked up and looked around, searching for the source of the sound. Ron lay on the ground, waiting to be killed. But of what he could see, the animal was about to go back through the anomaly. Seconds later, it was gone, and the glittering thing was gone.**

**"Ron? Rooooooooonnnnnnnnnn? Where are you?", JP was yelling.**

**"Over here! I need help! Get over here!", he replied.**

**Once he got over there, JP helped Ron up. He used his water to wash the spit out of Ron's eyes.**

**"Thanks JP."**

**"Don't mention it. How did this happen, anyway?", JP asked.**

**"You won't believe me."**

**"Try me."**

**"I tripped on a root and fell into the clearing. When I looked up, there was a, um, a..."**

**"A what?"**

**"A dinosaur. A dinosaur that spat me in the face."**

**"Really, man? You think I'm that stupid?", JP said.**

**"No! I don't! I'm telling the truth!"**

**"LIAR LIAR LIAR!"**

**Just then, the glittery thing opened again. It was brighter and shinier that before. It's 'diamonds' were moving faster than the last time, also.**

**"What? I don't believ...What?"**

**JP was staring at the portal like it was the Holy Grail. Then sounds began coming towards them in the underbrush. A small Green animal hopped out in front of them. **

**"I know that thing!", Ron said.**

**It was a it happened. The compies swarmed around JP and Ron. They nipped at us, but did not seriously hurt them. After a while, they gave up and walked off. It was nightfall when Ron and JP got to their house. Today was a very weird day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ron awoke the next morning, thinking about the day before. He shoved those thoughts down the drain because it was all just too unrealistic. He went to wake JP up to go to school, as it was a Monday, and found him up and ready to go.

JP was a sucker for school. Being younger than Ron, he was in the 4th grade, whilst Ron was in the sixth. JP was happy in his class, math. Ron however was in a math and science class. You couldn't tell that Mr. Axton was a science teacher just from walking into the room, though. Ron could recall only a few science posters up in the whole room. JP didn't care about the moon, sun, or any other piece of information about our solar system(which is what unit they're in). JP only cared about the square root of pizza or whatever.

"Why didn't you wake up on time? It's ten minutes untill the bus comes!", JP screamed."And mom said she's gonna beat you if you're not ready."

"OH SHOOT! I gotta get ready!"

...

About a half-hour later, Ron & JP got off of the bus and parted. Ron forgot his grammar homework.

"This will be an interesting day," he said,"If I don't fall asleep."

He didn't know it, but a strange animal was loose on the grounds, it's doorway home closed.

...

It was 11:30 in math class. Ron was staring out of the window, in his little dreams while Mr. Axton droned on and on about turning a mixed number into a percentage.

Ron snapped back when he realised the teacher asked him a question. He sat there, wondering what he had been asked.

"We're waiting, Mr. Tucker.",said Mr. Axton.

"Um, uh, change the fraction to a decimal?", he said, waiting for the worst.

"Well, seems you are paying attention. Very good. So class, what do i d..."

Ron was feeling like he was going to pass out. He didn't know what they were talking about but somehow he answered it righ...

In the corner of his eye, Ron saw something. It looked like a dog, in a way. He looked at it for a second when he realised what it was- a lycanops.

...

Ron was in P.E. now. They were having recess, on the playground outside. This was rare because these people in his grade tended to not stop talking when told. Everyone was playing around, running, jumping & sliding, but not Ron. He was curled up under the small slide, hiding. There was a clap of thunder, which forced everyone to move inside of the gym.

They began playing random games, running around, yelling, ect. Ron had relaxed a bit when he got inside, and started talking to his friend, Kenton. The rain had gotten very heavy, so they had to stay in the gym untill it lightened up to go to class. Ron was worried, though. Lycanops, they could, and probably would look for shelter in a storm.

"So how's your leopard gecko doing?", asked Kenton.

"He's alright. He ate a few worms last night. I'm still trying to tame him, though. He just won't do anything when I'm watching him! So, what's up with the Dragons?"

"Draggo is okay. He was patroling the cage this morning when i got up, ready to eat. But Psy isn't doing good. He ate a mealworm last week and has sick ever since."

Just at that moment, the side door busted open with a loud bang. Everyone froze, staring into the rain. A large Lycanops charged through the door, aimed at Ron.


	4. Chapter 3 & a half

Ron froze. Everyone around him panicked, screaming and running out the back door. The Lycanops ran and stopped, looked around, as it wasn,t expecting all of these people here. It then locked on another target. Agirl was frantically trying to open the front door to get out. She was so caught up in doing so that she had no idea about the creature stalking her.

"HEY! HEY YOU! LOOK OUT! LIZ, RUN!", Ron screamed. Liz turned around and ran, seeing the large reptile coming. The Lycanops was gaing on her. She turned to go into the bathroom. Ron heard a stall close. The Lycanops ran into the room. Ron heard a door break and a shrill scream. The animal roared, and Ron heard the stall completely fall apart, and the scream was gone. All he could hear was snarling. He then realized what had happened. He felt like he was going to throw up. Liz was one of Ron's few friends. They would go to the mall with Kenton and see movies, play arcade games, look at the animals people walked around, but now Ron was saddened by those memories. They wouldn't make him smile anymore, they would never happen again, because the worst had happened. The Lycanops had one. Liz was dead.


	5. Chapter 4

Ron was dizzy. He could hear the animal eating Liz. He was very sweaty, and his stomach felt bad. His knees gave out, and he vomited. He saw a pool of red come out of the bathroom. He then couldn't take it, banged his head on the floor hard, and he was out cold.

The Lycanops heard the sound of Ron's skull hit the floor. It went out to investigate, leaving the bathroom in a bloody, gory mess. The animal walked out of the room. It hurriedly ran to Ron's unconcious body. It got Ron by the leg, and slowly dragged him away.

...

Ron awoke hours later in a small ditch. The road was up a few yards, so he decided to get up and walk back to school. School. How did he get here? What happened? He started to remember. The thought brought tears to his eyes. He tried to get up, but when he saw his foot, he stopped. It was mangled and going the wrong way. The Lycanops was not here. Ron had left his phone at the house, so he couldn't call for help. He yelled for help, hoping someone would hear, that he was close to another person, but no one answered.

The Lycanops came out of a bush a few seconds later, with what looked to be a squirrell in it's jaws. It turned it's head in Ron's direction, and dropped the squirrell. The Lycanops was about ten yards away, so brian had time to 'fake die'. But that didn't work. It started to trot, then gallop, then run. Ron gave up and turned into a curled up ball. The Lycanops pounced and was within feet of his face when it tumble over to the right. It got up, and blue beams of light hit it over and over, until it passed out.

"Move in, men! Move! Move! Move!", an british sergeant said. Ron noticed the Glittering thing was behind the men. They got the animal into a bag and put it into an animal trailer. Then 3 or 4 medics came to Ron. They asked him the basic questions(can you here me, are you okay, how many fingers am i holding up,ect) and then they patched my foot up. It wasn't but just a large cut.

Then a man that looked to be in his 30's came over. He was not in the army. He was in regular clothes.

"Hey there. I'm Connor. Sorry about what happened. I just need to know something: what year are you from?"

"2012."

"Oh, that's great. For a minute I thought you were from the 1880's. That's where we are."

Connor turned out to be very much like Ron. They went back through the portal, and when the got back, Connor asked,"Now, I need you to do something for me. That is to keep this incursion a secret. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Well, I need to be going then."

"Wait. I need to tell you something. That Lycanops broke into my school. Everyone saw it. It chased my friend into the bathroom and a-"

"Stop. I get it."

"I've seen those things before. Those glittering things, I've come in contact."

"You have? Okay. Get in my jeep. We need to go somewhere private."


	6. Chapter 5

They drove in silence for about a half an hour. Then when they got there, Ron wondered where they were.

"We're in the woods, somewhere. I don't know.", Connor said.

"Do you know how to get back?"

"Oh, yeah. Just follow that path and you go to the highway."

"Okay. So why'd you bring me here, anyway?"

"I need you to tell me about your experience with the anomaly."

"The what?"

"The portal."

"Oh, okay. What first?"

"Tell me the whole thing."

"Okay, my brother and I were up in the woods on our property. We like animals, you see, so every sunday afternoon, we go Turtle Hunting. After about an hour, we were at the edge of the and I split up to find turtles. I was looking when he screamed. I ran over there and he scared me. Then we heard a crash. Like something really big was following us. We started running to the house when I tripped and fell into a clearing. A dilophosaurus was there."

"UUUGGGHHH. I hate those."

"Anyway, it was standing in front of the anomaly. I looked at the anomaly and it spit me in the eyes. It was about to attack, but a dinosaur sound came through the anomaly-"

"Sound cannot pass through anomalies."

"Okay. Well it heard the animal and turned around. It went through the anomaly. Then JP came and washed out my eyes."

"Okay, Ron. It looks as if your property has a small population of dinosaurs living there."

"Cool!"

"Anyway, Ron, I need you to tell me how you got to the 1880's."

"Well, when that thing broke in, everyone panicked. My friend, you know, got eaten, and when I saw the blood, I kind of lost it. I hit my head on the floor and fainted. The Lycanops must have tried to drag me to it's nest, but it saw the anomaly and went through. I woke up in a ditch, it pounced, and that's where your team saved me."

"Thank the Lycanops for that. If it wouldn't have cut your foot, we wouldn't have seen the blood, and then we wouldn't have rescued you."

"Well, I guess I should. But I still hate it because it killed my friend."

"I know how it feels, well sort of. A few years ago, my friend Nick Cutter was shot by his wife. I was there when he died."

Connor looked like he was going to tear up.

"What was his wife doing?"

"She tried to wipe out the human race. She got close, to. Before he went back, Danny told me a raptor followed him through an anomaly. She was on a cliff When it attacked her. They both died. Danny went back through the anomaly to search for his brother."

"Oh. Thank God for the raptor!"

"You got that right."

"Wait, how do you know about these? Who are you working for?"

"I work for the A.R.C., or the Anomaly Research Center. It's based in London."

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"We use a manmade network of Anomalies that just transport you to a different location on the planet, but no time change."

"Alright. That's awesome!"

"If anymore activity happens around here, use this to page us."

Connor handed Ron a pager like object. It was slightly heavy, long, thin and thick. It had a button at the top and some speakers at the bottom.

"I have one, too. Mine will go next to the Detector, and if you buzz us, we'll come."

"Okay, thank you. I think I'll need to use this."

Over the next week, the story was on the news. The A.R.C. had made it clear with everyone that was a mountain lion. Liz's funeral was sad. Everyone from the school came, half the town, and the A.R.C. team as well. As the funeral ended, people walked to their cars. Ron went over to meet the crew.

"Hi, I'm Ron."

A tall lady with white hair replied:

"Hi, I'm Abby. Sorry about Liz."

Then there was a soldier.

"Hello Ron. I am sorry about your friend. I'm Becker."

After Becker, Matt, Lester, & Emily said hello.

"Well, sorry mate, but, we have to go.", said Connor.

"Bye. I think I'll see you soon."

"I think you will, too."

And with that, they pulled out in the black SUV and turned opposite the other cars. An Anomaly opened at the end of that road, and the car went through. Then it closed, a sight that is very uncommon.

Ron was thinking. In 2 days, he was spit in the eyes by a dinosaur, seen a portal, lost a friend:(,and almost killed by a 'mountain lion'.(The Lycanops) But the biggest thing that had happened was, he is now a member of the A.R.C.!

"I can't wait to tell JP!"

The End

A/N: I do not own Primeval. This fic was just for enjoyment.


End file.
